theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in January 30, 2001 by Word Entertainment and on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, November 9, 2004 by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD format, and rereleased on DVD in September 18, 2007 with a seperate DVD. Song List # VeggieTales Theme Song # Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) # I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) # Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat # End Credits Bonus Songs * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) * Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) Opening Closing VHS Opening (2001) Word Entertainment * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins The Cheating Scales Of Bullamanka Trailer * Stay Tuned after the show for some more exciting News (2001-2003) * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Veggietales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * VeggieTales Video 2000 2001 Trailer Opening Previews (2001) * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * Interview with Phil Vischer * 3-2-1 Penguins The Cheating Scales Of Bullamanka Trailer * Stay Tuned after the show for some more exciting News (2001-2003) * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Veggietales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * VeggieTales Video 2000 2001 Trailer Opening Previews (2004) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * Princess and the Pie War Teaser Trailer (2004) * Silly Sing Along DVD Collection Trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer * Larryboy and the Rumor Weed Trailer * The Wonderful World Of Autotainment Trailer * Stay Tuned (2003-2005) * Why We Do What We Do (2004) VHS Bumper * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998-2006) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Behind the Scenes * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson Hairbrush Teaser (2004) * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * A Snoodle Tale Trailer * Easter Carol Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer * Veggie Classics Promo (2004-2005) Trivia * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Silly Songs!. VeggieTales: Silly Songs From The Crisper 1. VeggieTales Theme Song 2. The Lord Has Given 3. I'm So Blue 4. I Love My Duck 5. I Must Have It 6. Endangered Love 7. Being Selfish 8. Lost Puppies 9. Haman's Song 10. The Battle is Not Ours 11. Larry's High Silk Hat VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Big Idea Logo # Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # Bob The Builder Videos Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer # Barney Let's Go To The Zoo Trailer # The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Trailer # Lyle The Kindly Viking Trailer # Interview with Phil Vischer # Rugrats In Paris Trailer # Atlantis:The Lost Empire Trailer # Joseph: King Of Dreams Trailer # The Road To El Dorado Trailer # Recess: School's Out Trailer # Nick Jr Videos Trailer # The Little Bear Movie Trailer # Rugrats Decade in Diapers Trailer # Come On Over To Barney's House Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer # Very Silly Songs Trailer # Josh and the Big Wall Trailer # Madame Blueberry Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # King George and the Ducky Trailer # New Rugrats Videos Discover America/Make Room for Dil/I Think I Like You Trailer # New Blue's Clues Videos Blue's Safari/Magenta Comes Over/Stop Look and Listen/Blue's Big Pajama Party Trailer # New Little Bear Videos Little Bear's Band/Little Goblin Bear/Rainy Day Tales/A Kiss For Little Bear Trailer # Please Stay Tuned For Important Messages & Preview At The End Of This Video Bumper # Stay Tuned After The Show For More Exiting News Bumper # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warnings # Big Idea Presents Logo # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Lord Has Given # I'm So Blue # I Love My Duck # I Must Have It # Endangered Love # Being Selfish # Lost Puppies # Haman's Song # The Battle is Not Ours # Larry's High Silk Hat # The Song of the Cebu from Josh and the Big Wall! # The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # Love My Lips from Dave and the Giant Pickle # The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? # His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed and A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and A Very Silly Sing-Along # The Song of the Cebu from Josh and the Big Wall! # The Dance of the Cucumber from Rack, Shack & Benny # Credits # Big Idea Logo # The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Promo # VeggieTunes 3 Trailer # VeggieTales Videos Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:VeggieTales Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes